


the blessed dawn of christmas day

by skrsgards



Series: Bill Skargård Works [21]
Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, some more dad bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrsgards/pseuds/skrsgards
Summary: in which you give him the greatest gift of all





	the blessed dawn of christmas day

Christmas morning was a morning that brought many sounds. Familiar sounds, sounds that made your heart swell with love and your lips curl into the biggest of smiles. 

This morning in particular, your ears were picking up on a few things. First was the sound of your husband snoring softly in your ear, still sound asleep beside you. Second was the sound of not so hushed whispering coming from outside the bedroom door. 

“Mm, sounds like the littles are awake,” a sleep laced voice murmured against the back of your neck, followed by soft lips ghosting over the skin. 

“I’d say you’re right,” you replied, shifting to face him. There lay Bill, in all his messy haired, rosy cheeked, skin wrinkled from the sheets beauty. He beamed at you before kissing you on the mouth, morning breath and all.

“Good morning, my love,” he hummed. 

You snuggled deeper into his chest. “Good morning.” You glanced at the door then. “Suppose we should unleash the beast,” you teased, rising to open the door. With a grin, Bill closed his eyes, pretending to go back to sleep as three very excited little girls bounded into the room. 

Bill began to dramatically snore, and squeals of laughter filled the room. “Daddy, Daddy, wake up!” Alyse, your youngest, exclaimed as she jumped onto the bed, roughly shaking his shoulder. 

At that point, Bill had all three girls piled on top of him. “You’re pretending!” Sanna, the oldest, huffed, folding her arms over her chest. 

Suddenly, Bill cracked an eye open, and then gasped. “Wow! What brings you three to my bed so early in the morning?!”

Another fit of giggles, followed by middle child Grace shouting, “it’s Christmas!” 

“Is it really?! Since when?” Bill asked in surprise.

“Since right now!” Alyse yelled, climbing into his lap and cupping his face in her little hands. Bill smiled at her, his own much larger hands coming up to rest over her own. 

“Can we open presents now?” Grace questioned, nearly head-butting her sister as she jumped into Bill’s lap. 

Viridian eyes flickered up to your own. “What do ya say, Momma?” he asked you. 

“Give me a few minutes, let me make sure everything is set up right,” you mused, stopping to grab your robe from the bedpost, pulling it on as you headed out into the hall, strolling into the living you. 

You stopped to turn on the tree before making sure all the gifts were set out properly, all while listening to the over excited laughter and talking that came from down the hall. You couldn’t help but grow a little overcome with emotion. 

Since your children had come into your lives, Christmas had gained a new meaning. It was no longer about you and Bill. It was about them, seeing Christmas through their eyes. The joy and excitement it brought them made everything all worth it. There was something so innocent and whole about the way a child experienced Christmas, and even more so with your own kids. 

Snapping yourself out of your slight daze, you carried on with your project, spreading out last minute presents, and pausing to smile to yourself when you came across a small, neatly wrapped box, with a tag that read Bill’s name. Your tummy fluttered with butterflies. Or maybe that was the little life that now dwelled in there. Either way, you couldn’t wait to present him with the gift, because you knew it would be the best gift he’d receive this Christmas. 

Placed so carefully inside the box was a pair of baby slippers. You’d gotten them in the beginning, when you’d first found out that you were having another baby. They were the first present you wrapped, and the little package had been tucked away in your closet, with you just itching to give it to him. 

There had been so many moments when you’d wanted to cave and just tell him already, but you’d forced yourself to keep your lips sealed. You wanted this to be special. It was unexpected, after all. You hadn’t been trying for a baby, in fact, you hadn’t even been talking about it at all. But the news, when you’d received it, had been welcome. And you knew Bill would be overjoyed, just like you were. 

“Mommy, can we come in yet?!” Came the voice of Sanna. Quickly, you knelt down to shove Bill’s present to the very back of the tree before standing up, heading to the hallway. 

“Yes you may,” you announced, and within five seconds, the living room was overrun by squealing girls. Bill came strolling in behind them, smiling at you and hugging your waist as he kissed your forehead before joining the girls around the tree. 

“Okay,” he said aloud, “let’s see who these presents are for.”

As he began handing them out, you took a seat on the couch, watching fondly as Bill read the name tags dramatically. “To Sanna from Mommy and Daddy,” he started, handing the oldest her gift, “to Alyse from Mommy and Daddy, to Sanna from Mommy and Daddy, to Grace from Mommy and Daddy…” And so it went. 

An all too eager four year old started tearing into a present before they were finished being passed out, and Bill stopped. “Wait until Daddy’s done passing out presents,” he told Alyse, at which she forlornly replied with “…okay.”

Once every present was passed out, save for the presents that you both would exchange together after the children opened their own, Bill came to sit next to you and said, “alright, youngest first. Alyse, go ahead and finish opening your present.”

With a musical laugh, she tore into the present that had once been neatly wrapped, discarding the paper and gasping when she saw the contents. “A baby!” She yelled, holding up the packaged baby doll, a wide grin on her little face. “What I always wanted!”

You laughed at her dramatic exclamation, settling into Bill’s side as you watched your girls unwrap their presents. Grace was next, opening up a box of Disney princess themed crayons. She beamed, gasping out a “thank you!” Always the little artist, she loved coloring and painting and everything of the sort. 

Sanna was next in the rotation, opening her present of a holiday Barbie, at which her face lit up and she grinned up at you and Bill. “This is the best!”

You cuddled up into your husband’s side, humming softly as he wrapped his arms around you, and you watched your girls tear into the rest of their presents, giggling and shouting and making a mess of the living room. The sight was beautiful, though, and you wouldn’t trade it for anything.

The morning carried on, present after present opened and strewn across the floor. And once they were all opened, Bill finally stood, stepping around the tree, where one last present was hidden, covered in a large throw blanket. “Girls, come help Daddy with this,” he said, not bothering to hide the smile on his face. 

Three little ones came rushing to help him, and when the blanket was pulled off, more shrill screams of delight erupted, spurred on by the sight of the elaborate dollhouse that Bill had spent hours putting together the night before, losing sleep in the process. “It’s worth it for them,” he’d said.

You watched it all unfold, and laughed as Bill was nearly tackled to the floor as the girls attacked him with hugs and kisses and thank yous. Once he was finally able to escape the small dog pile in which he’d been under, he rose to stand, and glanced over at you, a beam on his handsome face. 

You stood, sauntering over to him and standing up on your tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. “You did good, Daddy,” you said, placing your hands on his chest. His own hands came to rest over yours.

“Thanks, Mommy.”

“Want some coffee?”

“I think you know the answer to that question,” he mused with a laugh. 

“That I do,” you replied, soon pulling away from him to stroll into the kitchen. As you did so, Bill was then bombarded with little girls wanting their toys taken out of their packages. Moments later, he came ambling into the kitchen in search of scissors and box cutters before disappearing back into the living room. 

Shaking your head, you started on the coffee, setting out two Christmas mugs while it brewed. You didn’t worry about starting on breakfast, because Bill would do that a little later, as he always did on Christmas morning and had since you’d known him. 

Minutes later, you came back into the living room with two cups of hot coffee, with yours fixed as you liked it, and Bill’s black. You laughed at the sight you were met with as you set his coffee on the end table beside him. He was seated on the couch, fumbling with Alyse’s baby doll box as he tried to free the doll without damaging it. 

There was garbage all around his feet. Boxes and zip ties and instruction papers. He was extremely focused on the task at hand, tongue sticking out in concentration as he cut and tore at the box. 

“Why do they make these things so damn hard to open?” He grumbled. 

“Daddy said a bad word!” Grace shouted.

You tried to hide your smile, looking down at your husband as he paused what he was doing. “You’re right, I’m sorry,” he apologized. Grace immediately forgot about the offense as she began playing with her toys again. 

Finally, Bill got the doll out of its packaging, and handed it to Alyse, who hugged it to her chest happily and went to play with her sisters. Bill let out a breath then, falling back against the couch once the last package was finished. 

“Always forget how much of a pain in the you-know-what packages are to open,” he huffed out, and you only smiled. 

“At least they’re enjoying their toys.” You curled into his side again, coffee clasped in your hands. For a few moments, you sat together again, enjoying your coffee and watching the girls play. 

“Well, guess I should go start on breakfast,” he mused, reluctantly pulling away from you in order to head to the kitchen. As he did so, Sanna came rushing up to you, sitting in Bill’s previous spot. 

She held her Barbie in hand, showing it to you. “Look at the pretty headband she has,” she softly spoke. 

You reached out to run a finger over the doll’s head. “It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you for the gifts, Mommy.” Always the polite one, and always the momma’s girl. 

You kissed her forehead, brushing some of her sleep mussed hair aside and gazing into her beautiful face. Oh, how she looked like her father. “You’re welcome, baby girl.”

“I am hungry!” Alyse loudly announced, standing in the middle of the living room. Promptly following, you could hear her stomach growl. 

Giggling softly, you stood, lifting her into your arms. At four, she was still small enough to be carried. But you knew in a few months you would no longer be able to do so, because a pregnant belly would get in the way.

“Let’s go see what Daddy is making.” You flounced into the kitchen, bouncing Alyse on your hip as you went, finding Bill dutifully putting breakfast together, topped off with a red apron tied around him that had a Christmas tree embroidered into it. 

Right at your heels were Grace and Sanna, curious as to what they would be having for breakfast. “Daddy, I wanna help,” Grace announced, skipping up to him. Bill smiled down at her. 

“Pull your stool over to stand on and you can help me all you want, little one.” 

Happily, she rushed to the corner of the kitchen, where a little red stool stood, for occasions such as this. She carried it over, and once it was in place, stood proudly on top of it, eager to help her daddy with breakfast. 

“Can we turn on music?” Sanna asked, as she sat at the kitchen table. 

“We sure can,” you told her, setting Alyse down before leaving the room. The CD player sat in the living room, and beside it was a collection of CDs. Your Christmas rotation was out currently, and you decided on a classic Nat King Cole Christmas album.

Once the music was playing, you rejoined your family in the kitchen, and the relaxed morning commenced, filled with more giggles, the sound of food cooking, and impatient children asking when breakfast would be ready. 

You set the table while Bill put the finishing touches on breakfast. You owned a special set of Christmas china that had belonged to Bill’s grandmother, used annually for this particular morning. 

Once everything was set up, the five of you sat around the table to eat. The girls, anxious to resume playing with their toys, ate fast, so much so that you had to tell each of them to slow down. 

“Mommy, can I go now?” Alyse whined at you from across the table.

“What do we say when we want to get up from the table?” Bill asked her, raising an eyebrow. You were in the process of teaching her proper table manners.

“Um…” She thought for a moment before a lightbulb went off. “Oh! Can I be excused?”

“Yes you may.”

Then she was darting away from the table, dashing right back to the living room. The older girls both minded their manners, asking to be excused before running after their sister. Bill looked at you then, a glimmer in his eyes. “You alright?” He asked, out of habit. 

“Never better,” you responded, rising from the table and beginning the project that was cleaning off the table. You left the dishes in the sink for later before heading to the living room together, ready to exchange gifts while the girls played. 

You sat across from each other on the couch, legs crossed beneath you. A silly little tradition you’d started a few years back was writing cute nicknames on each name tag. Things like to Mister, from Missus, to Beautiful, from Handsome, and so on. It was cheesy, you knew, but you loved doing it. 

The gifts were wonderful. A perfume you loved, a beautiful necklace with the birthstones of each of your children on the charms, a cozy sweater, and little bits and baubles he’d picked up in his travels with you in mind. You’d spoiled him with just as much, if not a little more. 

Once all your gifts were exchanged, and thank yous spoken, you stopped him before he could clean up all the wrappings. “Wait, I have one more present,” you murmured, gently grasping his wrist.

His eyes twinkled with curiosity as you rose from the couch. “One more? You’ve already spoiled me so much,” he stated, watching you flit across the living room, kneeling down to reach way behind the tree. 

You emerged with that small box, wrapped so neatly in metallic paper. Bill didn’t miss the excitement in your eyes, the knowing smile on your face. He eyed you as you placed the box in his hand. “What did you do?” He asked, playfully suspicious. 

You sat down across from him again, nodding at him. “Open it.”

Lingering on you for a moment longer, he then began tearing open the paper, a little too slow for your taste. But then, the contents inside were revealed, and he was silent as he tossed the paper aside. He looked down at the little box in his hand, and his fingers gingerly traced over the fabric of the little shoes. 

You watched him, waiting for his reaction. When he finally looked back up at you, there were tears shining in his beautiful eyes. “We get to have another one?” He asked, so softly, so innocently. It made your heart clench in your chest as you nodded, your own eyes glossing over at how precious it all was. 

He laughed then, airily, though the knot in his throat hindered it. “Another one.” 

“Yeah,” you whispered, letting the tears slip down your cheeks, freely and unabashedly. “Another one.”

You watched this strong, beautiful man grow overcome with emotion in front of you, and he took you into his arms, sniffling against your neck. The precious moment was interrupted by a little voice, riddled with concern. 

“Mommy, Daddy, why are you crying?”

Together, you laughed, and parted to look at a very fearful Grace. “Come here, baby,” you said, patting your lap. At this point, the attention of Alyse and Sanna had also been called, and they both came wandering over quietly. 

Wrapping your arms around Grace, turning slightly to face the other two girls as Bill spoke. “We’re crying happy tears. Mommy is going to have another baby.”

At his words, the faces of your daughters lit up. “A baby?” Sanna whispered, eyes wide as saucers.

“Yes, a baby.”

She began clapping in excitement then, while Alyse climbed up onto the couch, taking a spot in Bill’s lap. “Where is the baby?” She curiously asked. Bill smile, leaning down to rest his chin on her little shoulder. 

“The baby is in Mommy’s tummy.”

It was her turn to grow wide eyed, and she gasped, crawling over to you. She touched her hand to your stomach. “In here?”

“Yes, safe and warm,” you gently said. 

“When will it come out?”

“In a few months.”

You sat there for a while, talking to your three awestruck daughters, and answering their childlike questions. You glanced up at Bill in the midst of it all, and you found him gazing at you with such adoration, you were almost brought to tears again. 

“I love you,” he sincerely spoke. He couldn’t imagine a better woman to be the mother of his children. He would never understand how he’d gotten so lucky. 

“And I love you.”

That Christmas went down as one of the sweetest Christmases you’d ever experience as a family. You knew you would never forget the joy it had brought, and you were eternally thankful that you had been so blessed. And you would never take the blessings for granted, that was for certain.


End file.
